The present invention relates generally to an indicator arrangement for motor vehicles, and more particularly to an indicator for fluorescent display of information obtained in connection with a motor vehicle.
Various types of vehicle information indicators have been developed with a view to meeting demands of vehicle users in terms of visibility. One approach involves fluorescent display effected by applying to indicating portions such as patterns and characters a fluorescent material which radiates light with a specific color in response to illumination of light, such a technique being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,656 in which the indicating portions are printed with at least one phosphor-containing paint which differs in color when it is exposed to light capable of exciting the phosphor from when it is exposed to ordinary light unable to excite the phosphor. However, the prior technique does not produce satisfactory results because the indicating portions become foggy and out of focus due to expansion caused by light emission and therefore lose sharpness.